A new wolf
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: Peter no hace caso a las palabras de Stiles y lo muerde de todas formas. Ahora Stiles debe aprender a vivir con su nueva condición, aunque no todo saldrá como esperaba. 100% Stiles/Derek. AU. Mal Summary, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf no es de mi propiedad (lamentablemente)**

* * *

Summary: Lo que sucedería si Peter hubiera logrado darle la mordida a Stiles. (soy terrible para los Summary, sepan disculpar). AU.

Pareja: Sterek (obviamente : **3** )

Clasificacion: M. Algo de violencia y sexo, definitivamente sexo (en capítulos posteriores)

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Ok, luego de escribir y borrar y volver a escribir, finalmente estoy publicando mi primer fic y estoy tan emocionada por eso._

 _Sé que es demasiado extenso para una introducción, pero quería centrarme en todas las emociones de Stiles y no podía dejar de escribir la manera en que obtuvo la mordida._

 _El siguiente capitulo estará ubicado días después del asesinato de Peter. Seguramente todos sean de 2.000 palabras, aunque no prometo nada._

 _Tambien tengo un tema con mi tiempo libre, asi que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

 _Éste es el unico fic que tengo planificado, pero tengo varios 1-shot en mente. También pienso escribir algo sobre "Supernatural", pero más adelante._

* * *

 **Introducción**

* * *

Su corazón no latía así de rápido desde la vez en que tomó las pruebas para unirse al equipo de lacrosse y el entrenador le había ordenado correr cinco vueltas seguidas al campo.  
A pesar de que su cabeza daba mil vueltas, y sus manos temblaban, hizo un esfuerzo por hacer lo que le ordenaban y conectar la laptop a internet. Estaba en total desacuerdo con ayudar al hombre lobo alfa con su plan, el cuál seguramente dejaría mucha sangre derramada, pero en ese momento su prioridad era permanecer con vida.

— ¿Qué sucederá luego de que encuentres a Derek? —si fuera un hombre lobo –o simplemente un poco más fuerte y alto– podría tratar de detener a Peter, pero su única defensa en ese momento era tratar de retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible.  
—No pienses, Stiles —el alfa exigió y, aunque no levantó su tono de voz en ningún momento, sabía perfectamente que si no obedecía terminaría con su garganta desgarrada—. Escribe.

Un nudo se formó en su pecho, y tuvo que morder su lengua para no llorar.  
—Vas a matar gente, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y su voz se oyó más quebrada de lo que le gustaría.  
Por supuesto que ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así se detuvo un segundo para voltear su vista y mirar al hombre.  
—Sólo a los responsables —Peter contestó con calma, como si estuviera tratando de explicar que aquello era lo correcto, lo justo.  
Stiles suspiró suavemente, resignándose por completo. Deseó que las circunstancias fueran otras, pero solamente era un humano. No tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el alfa.  
—Mira, si hago esto tienes que prometerme que vas a dejar a Scott fuera —negociar con el tipo malo no era exactamente la mejor de sus ideas, pero al menos debía intentarlo.  
Peter dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.  
— ¿Sabes por qué los lobos cazan en manadas? —tal vez era el tono de voz que usó o la forma en que rodó rápidamente sus ojos, pero Stiles se sintió como un idiota, humillado. Sabía que no era su culpa, había tratado de reunir toda la información que podía en internet, pero la mayoría de los datos lo enviaban a páginas de mitos y leyendas. No es como si tuviera una guía de hombres lobo a su disposición—. Porque su presa favorita es demasiado grande para ser derribada por un solo lobo.

El adolescente no dijo nada, solamente volteó su vista e hizo una nota mental para anotar aquel nuevo descubrimiento –si es que salía vivo de allí, claro estaba–.  
—Scott no va a ayudarte —susurró mientras sus dedos estaban suspendidos sobre el teclado, sin presionar ninguna tecla.  
—Claro que si, él lo hará, porque salvará a Allison —Peter dijo aquella frase con su voz cargada de obviedad—. Y tú lo harás porque salvarás a Scott, tu mejor amigo, al que conoces tan bien que hasta sabes su nombre de usuario y contraseña.  
El muchacho simplemente tomó una respiración profunda, antes de escribir los datos solicitados para poder acceder al ordenador.  
— ¿Su nombre de usuario y contraseña es "Allison"? —a Stiles no le hizo falta voltear a ver al alfa para saber la mueca que tendría. Era bastante estúpido utilizar el nombre de tu novia/ligue como contraseña, no había nada que argumentar a eso.  
— ¿Sigues queriéndolo en tu manada? —preguntó, sarcástico, antes de acceder al mapa que revelaba la ubicación del GPS del celular de Derek.  
Cuando lo hizo, su mueca de perplejidad fue inevitable.  
—Espera, ¿aquí es donde lo están reteniendo? —cuestionó, aquello no tenía ningún sentido— ¿En su propia casa?  
Observó a Peter, quien luego de dos segundos reemplazó su rostro de confusión, como si la respuesta más obvia de todas lo hubiera abofeteado en la cara.  
—No en ella, más bien debajo. Sé exactamente donde está —susurró, antes de que aquel aullido lejano rompiera el silencio y lo obligara a voltear su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el eco—. Y no soy el único.

El alfa caminó hasta el baúl del auto de su antigua enfermera, donde depositó la laptop, para luego volver hacia el adolescente.  
—Dame tus llaves — le ordenó extendiendo su mano, con la palma hacia arriba.  
Stiles lo hizo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirle que si al menos iba a utilizar su Jeep como vehículo de escape, que procurara cuidarlo, Peter cerró su puño sobre éstas, dejándolas completamente inutilizables. No dijo nada más, solamente se las devolvió antes de caminar hacia el automóvil color gris.  
— ¿Así que no vas a matarme? —aquella frase escapó de su boca, y cuando el hombre detuvo su paso para volver hacia él, Stiles se maldijo a sí mismo. Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.  
— ¿No lo entiendes todavía? —el alfa no hizo ningún intento de herirlo o matarlo, solamente habló en un tono sereno—. No soy el tipo malo aquí.  
— ¿Te conviertes en un monstruo gigante con ojos rojos y colmillos, y no eres el malo?  
El chico estaba en espera de cualquier reacción, pero cuando observó a Peter sonreír de costado y menear su cabeza quedó perplejo.  
—Me agradas, Stiles —el alfa confesó, dejándolo aún más confundido.  
 _  
«Genial, de todos los hombre lobo del mundo, tenía que simpatizar justamente con el psicópata asesino»_ el muchacho pensó, mientras bufaba por lo bajo y meneaba su cabeza.

—Y ya que me has ayudado, voy a darte algo a cambio —Peter prosiguió, y Stiles deseó que al menos le ofreciera un aventón hasta el hospital para ver a Lydia –teniendo en cuenta que acababa de destruir la posibilidad de volver en su propio vehículo– sin esperar las palabras que seguirían a continuación— ¿Quieres que te muerda?

Aquella pregunta lo golpeó como un tren de carga, dejándolo sin habla. Por primera vez en su vida no podía dejar salir ninguna palabra de su boca.  
— ¿Qué? —no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que finalmente logró pronunciar algo, pero suponía que más de treinta segundos.  
— ¿Quieres-que-te-muerda? —ésta vez, Peter hizo una pausa entre cada palabra, como si el adolescente no hablara el mismo idioma.  
Stiles permaneció completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera en shock.  
—Si no te mata, lo cual es muy probable, serías como nosotros —el alfa tomó nuevamente la palabra, viendo la expresión del chico, que lucía como si acabara de ver un fantasma.  
—Como tú —el adolescente respondió en un suspiro, casi inaudible, aunque sabía que los sentidos mejorados de Peter habían podido captarlo.  
—Si, un hombre lobo —el alfa se apresuró a decir, comenzando a perder la paciencia — ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo?  
Dio un paso más cerca del muchacho, quien aún permanecía quieto.  
—Esa noche en el bosque, mordí a Scott porque necesitaba una manada nueva, pero podrías haber sido tú —susurró y sonrió al notar como los latidos del corazón del chico cambiaban su ritmo. Estaba dudando—. Serías igual de poderoso que él. No tendrías que estar a su lado, viéndolo hacerse más fuerte, rápido y popular. Serían iguales.

Con algo de lentitud, pero seguridad, agarró la muñeca de Stiles y acercó su brazo hasta la altura de su mandíbula. El adolescente solamente observaba todo, cómo si no tuviera voluntad de mover su propio cuerpo.  
— ¿Sí o no? —susurró, mientras cada vez sentía más acelerado el corazón del chico.  
Desde el punto de vista de Stiles, todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta. Quería gritarle que no, que de ninguna manera aceptaría algo de él, mucho menos la mordida, eso los relacionaría para siempre. Pero era inútil, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, su cuerpo parecía no responder.  
Solamente pareció caer en cuenta de todo cuando observo los colmillos de Peter crecer, y en ese momento retiró de un jalón su mano.  
—No quiero ser como tú —espetó con rabia en su voz, y cuando vio al hombre dirigirle una mirada de acecho, su piel se erizó.  
El alfa siguió acercándose al adolescente, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.  
— ¿Sabes lo que escuché? —susurró y Stiles se sintió enfermo cuando pudo sentir su aliento, invadiendo su espacio personal—. Tu corazón latiendo ligeramente más rápido al decir "no quiero".

El adolescente tragó saliva y conectó miradas con el hombre durante dos segundos, antes de voltear su vista.  
Todo sería diferente si fuera un hombre lobo. Podría defenderse por sí mismo, y reaccionar de otra manera ante el peligro, pero no estaba tan desesperado como para aceptar la mordida de una persona como Peter.

—Quizás creas que me estás diciendo la verdad, pero te estás mintiendo a ti mismo —el alfa susurró lo último en su oído.  
Peter retrocedió dos pasos, y a pesar de que aún no se atrevía a mirarlo, Stiles suspiró en alivio cuando obtuvo de vuelta su espacio personal.  
Hizo un movimiento para irse de allí y en cuanto le dio la espalda al alfa, éste volvió a tomar su mano y lo jaló hacía él.  
Lo próximo que sintió fue un dolor punzante en su brazo. Stiles gritó y antes de que pudiera tratar de alejar su brazo, Peter ya lo había soltado.

Fijó su vista en su muñeca, donde se veía perfectamente la marca de los colmillos del hombre lobo, y la sangre comenzaba a botar, manchando su camisa.  
— ¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?! —Stiles bramó mientras con su mano sana apretaba la herida, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor, picazón y quemadura.  
Peter sonrió y él pudo ver restos de su sangre en uno de sus colmillos.  
—Cuando obtenga mi venganza, vendré a buscarte —le susurró con total calma, como si estuvieran haciendo un mutuo acuerdo—. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a lidiar con tu nueva vida.

* * *

Stiles estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el alfa se marchó. Él permaneció parado en aquel estacionamiento, totalmente petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Solamente salió de su trance al oír el sonido de la bocina de un automóvil que quería salir de allí, pero él lo obstaculizaba.  
Rápidamente recordó que debía ver a Lydia, y ayudar a Scott. No podía quedarse allí toda la noche.

Stiles corrió hacía su Jeep y se montó en su interior. Su primer y único pensamiento era que debía esconder su herida antes de hacer cualquier cosa.  
Tomó del asiento trasero el bolso que tenía con la camisa de repuesto que había equipado para el baile. Rápidamente se despojó de su ropa superior y luego tiró de la manga de su vieja camisa para arrancarla. La envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, haciendo un nudo que la mantenía apretada.  
Tan pronto se aseguró de que su herida estaba atendida, bajó del vehículo y comenzó a correr hacia el hospital. Mientras lo hacía, deseó obtener esos poderes de lobo en ese preciso momento, ya que el edificio estaba a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Una vez que llegó, corrió directamente hacia la habitación de la chica, pero fue detenido a mitad de camino por su padre.  
— ¡Es bueno que estés en el hospital, porque voy a matarte! —el Sheriff lo tomó de su camisa y lo arrastró hasta un lugar más privado.  
— ¿Como está Lydia? —él rápidamente preguntó—. Por favor dime qué está bien.  
—Los médicos dicen que su cuerpo está teniendo una reacción alérgica, pero aún no pueden tratarla ya que no saben que sucedió exactamente.  
La cabeza de Stiles comenzaba a doler de tanto pensar y tratar de idear algo que decir. No sabía si Lydia iba a morir por la mordida. Y si sobrevivía, él y Scott tendrían que ponerla al tanto de las nuevas noticias sobrenaturales.  
— ¿Stiles? —la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Sabes que le sucedió?

Tragó saliva mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento. Nunca había tenido secretos con su padre –a excepción de aquella vez que le dijo que iría al colegio y pasó toda la tarde en lo de Scott jugando videojuegos– y guardar una información tan importante lo hacía sentirse el peor hijo del mundo. Esto también afectaba el trabajo de policía, pero no sabía si su padre podría asimilar algo como eso.  
Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su papá. Tenía esa mirada de preocupación que sólo lo mortificaba más.  
—N-No, no sé nada —finalmente susurró, con la culpa golpeando en su pecho—. Ya estaba así cuando la encontré.  
Antes de que pueda oír la respuesta, o el sermón, de su padre, otro policía se acercó para ir a entrevistar a los doctores acerca de una hipótesis de lo sucedido.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente solo, dejó salir el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Mientras recorría la sala de espera con su vista, su mirada chocó con la de Jackson. El muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Stiles aún debía encontrar a Scott así que se dirigió hacia la salida.  
—Espera —Jackson lo detuvo antes de que pudiera tomar el ascensor— ¿Hacia dónde vas?  
—A buscar a Scott.  
—Voy contigo —el muchacho rubio ofreció e inmediatamente Stiles negó con la cabeza.  
—De ninguna manera, no estoy de humor para lidiar con tu ego —respondió—. No sé si lo habías notado, pero hay una situación de vida o muerte aquí.

Observó como el rubio metió la mano en su bolsillo, para mostrarle las llaves de su automóvil.

—Llegaremos más rápido en mi auto—exclamó con una sonrisa de lado.  
Stiles suspiró y rodó sus ojos antes de asentir.  
—Bien, yo conduzco —le arrebató las llaves y antes de que pudieran salir de allí, el ascensor se abrió dándole pasó a Chris Argent, quien estaba acompañado de otro hombre.

 _«Oh, genial. Lo único que faltaba»_ Stiles maldijo en sus pensamientos.

—Hola chicos, ¿alguno ha visto a Scott de casualidad? —ambos muchachos tragaron saliva ante aquella pregunta.  
—Uhm, no. No lo he visto desde el baile —Stiles fue el primero en fingir que nada sucedía, antes de mirar a su compañero—. Jackson, ¿tú sabes algo de Scott?  
El rubio solamente negó con su cabeza, nervioso y cuando los adultos se acercaron hacia ellos un sólo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Stiles.

 _«Oh, mierda»_

* * *

Fue prácticamente arrastrado hasta el cuarto de operaciones, el cual estaba vacío. Chris Argent lo tomó de su camisa y lo próximo que sintió fue su espalda chocar contra uno de los armarios  
—Voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿donde está Scott?  
Si bien la voz del padre de Allison sonaba muy amenazante, Stiles no sentía terror. De hecho, si tuviera que hacer una lista con las personas que más lo atemorizaban, pondría a Peter y Derek antes que el cazador.  
—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

Los puños de Argent golpearon con fuerza el armario detrás, a los costados de sus hombros, en señal de advertencia.  
— ¡No estoy de broma, Stiles! —exclamó con ira— ¿Scott trató de matarte durante la luna llena? ¿Tuviste que encerrarlo?  
— ¡Si, lo esposé a un radiador! —el adolescente respondió, furioso. No podía evitar sentir una especie de repulsión hacia esos sujetos, más ahora que había obtenido la mordida— ¿Que esperabas que hiciera? ¡¿Que lo encerrara en el sótano y quemara su casa?!

El rostro del cazador se desfiguró y tan pronto volteó para darle la espalda, el chico sonrió en victoria.  
—Odio disipar un rumor popular, Stiles, pero eso nunca sucedió.  
—Oh, claro —respondió sin quitar su mirada de Chris Argent—. Derek dijo que ustedes se regían por una especie de código y que nadie lo rompe.  
—Sí.  
— ¿Pero, qué pasa si alguien lo hace? —prosiguió y el cazador finalmente volteó a verlo—. Alguien como Kate, tu hermana.

* * *

Stiles se abrió pasó a través del oscuro bosque, junto con Scott. Ambos estaban conmocionados al ver a Derek arrancarle la garganta a Peter y convertirse en el nuevo alfa, pero comenzaba a preocuparse por su amigo. No había dicho nada y ya llevaban media hora caminando, tratando de llegar a sus casas.

— ¿Hey, estás bien? —Stiles susurró.  
—No lo sé, me siento completamente perdido —Scott respondió, suspirando.  
Stiles simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda, sonriéndole.  
—Pase lo que pase, vamos a solucionarlo, juntos.  
Ambos sonrieron en complicidad, y continuaron su camino.

Stiles no pudo evitar volver a mirar su muñeca. Ahora que el peligro había desaparecido, al menos por el momento, debía ocuparse de su nueva condición. Sin embargo, decidió no decirle nada a Scott, él ya tenía demasiado con que lidiar.  
Suspiró, sabiendo que la herida no sanaba tan fácilmente, aún teniendo poderes de curación. No sabía si era por la adrenalina de la situación, o por estar demasiado sumergido en sus problemas, pero Scott no sintió su aroma a sangre, y Stiles no podía estar más agradecido con eso.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** ¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Cualquier review/critica constructiva es aceptada con los brazos abiertos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Wolf no es de mi propiedad (lamentablemente)**

* * *

Summary: Lo que sucedería si Peter hubiera logrado darle la mordida a Stiles. (soy terrible para los Summary, sepan disculpar). AU.

Pareja: Sterek (obviamente : **3** )

Clasificacion: M. Algo de violencia y sexo, definitivamente sexo (en capítulos posteriores)

* * *

 **A/N:** _¡Primer capitulo!_

 _Sé que no actualizo hace un mes aproximadamente (pido perdón de antemano), pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre y estoy atravesando un par de problemas personales. Planeaba publicar mucho antes, pero cuando estaba escribiendo (tengo borradores y notas, pero paso todo en limpio al Word) la luz de mi casa se cortó y básicamente perdí todo los avances que había hecho._

 ** _*Nota mental: guardar los cambios a partir de ahora, cada cinco minutos.*_**

 _Como sea, la cosa es que tuve que escribir todo. No desde cero, pero de todas formas re-hice el capitulo ya que había muchas cosas que no planeé e incorporé a ultimo momento._

 _¡En verdad no puedo creer que la historia ya tenga 13 seguidores y 9 favoritos! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Esto es un gran incentivo, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace._

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

* * *

Stiles corría tan rápido como le era posible, pero no traía puesto calzado alguno y el suelo rocoso y áspero del bosque era muy inestable. Sus pies estaban congelados y con un par de cortes superficiales, pero no quería detenerse a sabiendas de que una vez que lo haga la adrenalina abandonaría su cuerpo y seguramente no tendría fuerzas para continuar. Debía seguir corriendo, tenía que escapar.  
Escaló con velocidad una de las colinas, casi arañando las rocas para sostenerse y no caer. Cuando llegó a la cima observó con cautela a su alrededor en busca de algún movimiento extraño, pero no había nada. Lo único que lo rodeaba era el silencio, y la oscuridad.  
Apoyó su mano temblorosa contra el tronco de un árbol, tratando de tomar una respiración profunda para calmarse. Si seguía de esa forma seguramente tendría un ataque de pánico, y eso lo dejaría aun más vulnerable. Los enfrentamientos físicos claramente no eran lo suyo, así que debía planear una forma de salir de allí antes de que él lo encuentre.

No sabía si era debido al clima, o al miedo, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío bajaba por su frente. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que no necesitaba ninguna habilidad especial de hombre lobo para poder escucharlo, y su visión estaba comenzando a ponerse borrosa.  
Con precaución, caminó un par de metros para tratar de encontrar una carretera que pudiera llevarlo de nuevo a la ciudad. Sus pies comenzaban a doler de tanto arrastrarse entre rocas y algunos vidrios rotos.  
El ruido de las ramas quebrándose justo detrás de su espalda hizo que un escalofrío recorra toda su columna vertebral. Stiles permaneció en esa posición, totalmente paralizado.

 _«No»_

Escuchó claramente un gruñido y cuando sintió el aliento caliente soplar justo detrás de su nuca, cerró sus ojos mientras contenía un gemido lastimero.

 _«Por favor, no»_

Un brazo ajeno rodeó su cuello por detrás, manteniéndolo firme para que no escape, y él solamente reprimió sus ganas de gritar.  
—Déjame ir —rogó, con la voz totalmente quebrada y el miedo a flor de piel—. Por favor, Peter.  
Sintió como las garras se posicionaban en la zona donde se encontraba su pulso, rascando suavemente su piel.  
—Basta de juegos, Stiles —el alfa habló de forma juguetona y al adolescente no le hacía falta darse vuelta para saber qué una sonrisa psicópata adornaba su rostro.  
Peter hizo más presión con sus garras y cuando Stiles sintió como una rompía la capa de su piel, introduciéndose lentamente, comenzó a gritar mientras trataba de zafar de su agarre. La mano libre del hombre lobo se alojó en su boca, haciéndolo callar, mientras el sonido de la suave risa del hombre llegaba a su oído.  
—No te preocupes —al escucharlo susurrar aquello con tanta dulzura, Stiles se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Cerró sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior, sintiendo como algunas gotas de sangre bajaban por todo su pecho—. Esto será rápido.  
Sabía que era el final y a diferencia de las películas, en donde las personas que van a morir recuerdan toda su vida en pocos segundos, un sólo pensamiento cruzó su mente.

 _«No»_

Las garras de Peter se introdujeron más profundas, antes de desgarrar su cuello en tan solo un rápido movimiento.

* * *

Stiles abrió los ojos de repente, y tan pronto una luz golpeó su rostro, movió sus pies –por instinto– para correr y escapar. No sintió las garras del alfa desgarrando su garganta o el frío del bosque calando por sus huesos, solamente el duro suelo de su habitación chocando contra su espalda. Su vista recorrió el cuarto en segundos, percatándose de que ya era de mañana y que no estaba en peligro alguno. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.  
Trató de calmar su respiración mientras se incorporaba nuevamente, y en ese momento notó que estaba dormido en la silla de su escritorio y no en su cama. Observó su laptop abierta y al tomarla en manos solamente una palabra aparecía en su historial de búsqueda: hombres lobo.

—Demonios —Stiles maldijo mientras frotaba su cuello suavemente. Se había quedado dormido sobre la silla y ahora todo su cuerpo le dolía.

Sus horas de sueño se habían reducido debido a que se desvelaba en busca de información de hombres lobos por internet, pero principalmente a causa de las pesadillas. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos miles de escenarios pasaban por su cabeza: Peter arrancándole la garganta, él convirtiéndose en hombre lobo y siendo atrapado por los cazadores, o atacando a su propio padre durante la luna llena. Incluso había tenido un sueño en que Peter volvía de la muerte en busca de venganza.

Con algo de pereza, dejó salir un bostezo mientras se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta y su mano encontró el interruptor de luz, encendiéndolo. Se detuvo frente al espejo del lavado, y cuando observó su reflejo, no pudo evitar suspirar. Su rostro lucía exhausto, con dos enormes ojeras, haciendo lucir aún más pálida su piel.  
Abrió la llave del agua y lavó varias veces su cara, tratando de despejar su mente aunque sea por unos minutos. Buscó en la gaveta del cuarto el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacando los elementos necesarios para cuidar su muñeca. Con cuidado retiró lentamente la venda de su herida, dejando salir por lo bajo un pequeño quejido. Puso su mano bajo el agua, lavando la zona y deteniendo la vista allí unos segundos. Si bien ya se habían formado pequeñas costras a su alrededor, la herida no estaba cicatrizando con la rapidez que esperaba. No recordaba cuánto había demorado en Scott, pero no notaba cambio alguno en él y ya habían pasado cinco días.

Salió del baño, directo a su cuarto para vestirse y tomar sus libros. Tan pronto bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico.

—Vaya, si que has madrugando hoy —el Sheriff susurró con sorpresa.  
Stiles dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de pared, notando que faltaba poco más de una hora para el comienzo de clases. No respondió nada, solamente tomó un tazón y se sirvió un poco de cereal.  
— ¿Hoy tienes el turno de noche? —preguntó a su papá, mientras comía su desayuno.  
—No, volveré temprano —él respondió mientras dejaba a un lado su lectura—. No será necesario que encargues una pizza, yo traeré la comida.  
El Sheriff se levantó de su asiento, tomando la chaqueta de su uniforme y sus llaves y se despidió de su hijo con una palmada en la espalda.

Tan pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal, Stiles apoyó se apoyó contra la silla. Dejó a un lado su tazón, mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de su casa.  
Se montó en su Jeep, lo encendió en segundos y comenzó a conducir. Encendió la radio y subió el volumen. No le gustaba la canción que se reproducía, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de callar sus pensamientos.

Luego de veinte minutos de viaje, se detuvo a un costado de la calle. Apagó la música y tomó una respiración profunda antes de voltear su vista hacia el bosque a su costado.  
—Vamos Stiles —se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos—. Puedes hacer esto.  
Abrió la puerta del automóvil y, tan pronto sacó un pie fuera, volvió a cerrarla rápidamente.  
—No, definitivamente no puedo —suspiró mientras apoyaba su frente en el volante, y apretaba su mandíbula.

Tan sólo debía caminar un par de metros hasta la casa incendiada de los Hale, hallar a Derek, explicarle que había sido mordido por el psicópata de su tío y que por lo tanto él tenía la obligación moral de ayudarlo a controlarse.  
Se habían salvado mutuamente, había cierta confianza. No es cómo si Derek fuera a arrancar su garganta tan pronto lo viera. O tal vez sí, teniendo en cuenta su incapacidad para socializar con los demás, y específicamente con él, quien siempre lo sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

—De acuerdo, tendré que conformarme con Scott —con esa frase volvió a encender su carro, y condujo hacia el colegio.

No se trataba de una cuestión de confianza, más bien de experiencia. Derek no obtuvo la mordida, había nacido con eso por lo que claramente sabía más trucos que su amigo. Aunque, de todas formas, tendría que recurrir a él tarde o temprano ya que Scott aún no había aprendido a controlarse durante la luna llena.

—Y pensar que hace unos meses mi única preocupación era que Lydia notara mi presencia —susurró mientras rodaba sus ojos, y aceleraba.

* * *

Stiles suspiró mientras guardaba los libros en su casillero, tomando lo necesario para la primera clase. El día escolar aún no había comenzado y ya deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a su casa.  
Volteó su vista y al ver a Allison a su lado cerró su casillero de un golpe, asustado.  
—No hagas eso de nuevo —susurró mientras sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente.  
La joven se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyándose de costado contra la pared.  
— ¿Hay alguna novedad de Lydia? —preguntó, más calmado.  
—Los doctores dicen que está mejorando y en un par de días recibirá el alta —Allison respondió, antes de suspirar—. Aunque supongo que nuestro principal problema es explicarle lo que le sucederá.

Él no dijo nada, solamente asintió en silencio. Esa era otra situación que requería de la intervención de Derek.  
Reprimió una pequeña risa sarcástica, al percatarse de que se habían convertido en una manada o algo parecido. Derek Hale, Scott, Lydia y él. Si le hubieran dicho algo como eso hace meses, probablemente hubiera reído por días.  
Cuando volvió su atención a Allison, ella tenía un pequeño papel amarillo en su mano.

— ¿Puedes darle esto a Scott? —preguntó, sonriendo.  
—Claro.  
Stiles tomó el papel y ella se marchó hacia su clase.

Como era de esperarse, la relación de Scott y Allison se había convertido en prohibida luego de que su padre descubriera la verdad. Era un milagro que el cazador no hubiera puesto una bala en el cerebro de su amigo.  
Así que ahora se veían en secreto, y a él –como buen amigo que era– le tocaba el papel de mensajero, arreglando sus encuentros clandestinos.

La campana sonó por todo el pasillo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y él tomó una respiración profunda antes de entrar al salón.

* * *

Stiles caminó con paso firme a través del pasillo, directo hacia la puerta de salida. Solamente habían transcurrido tres clases, pero ya no soportaba un segundo más allí. Necesitaba dormir y despejar su mente. Todos los profesores le habían llamado la atención por estar "ausente" durante las lecciones.  
Se acercó hasta su Jeep y arrojó la mochila en su interior. Abrió la puerta y al dar un paso hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra algo. En cuestión de milisegundos, su pesadilla de la mañana pasó por su mente, y rápidamente volteo para encontrar al nuevo alfa frente a él.  
— ¡Dios, Derek! —exclamó mientras llevaba su mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo cómo latía su corazón, ¿Cuántos sustos más debía soportar ese día?—. Sé que el sigilo es una de tus habilidades de hombre lobo, pero no puedes aparecer así.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
No hubo disculpa alguna y a Stiles no le sorprendió. Ya conocía sus escasos modales.  
— ¿No deberías estar en clases? —el alfa prosiguió, al no obtener respuestas.  
— ¿Quién eres, mi padre? —él bromeó, más calmado, mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

Pero, una vez más, Derek no encontró humor alguno en sus comentarios y se cruzó de brazos en espera.

—Estoy enfermo —esa fue la primera excusa que pasó por su cabeza, y decidió utilizarla.  
— ¿Enfermo con qué? —el hombre lobo alzó una ceja, antes de dejar caer sus brazos a los costados— ¿Daño cerebral?

 _«Oh, genial. Ahora el lobo amargo hace chistes»_

—Muy gracioso. Al parecer el nuevo rango de alfa viene con un poco de sentido del humor —Stiles fingió una risa, meneando su cabeza— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ya estás un poco viejo para seguir en la secundaria.  
Derek gruñó y Stiles se recordó a si mismo que había un límite de comentarios sarcásticos que el licántropo soportaba antes de desear arrancar su garganta.  
—Estoy aquí por Scott, llevo vigilándolo toda la mañana.  
— ¿Tienes una idea de lo espeluznante que se oye eso? —él no pudo evitar cuestionar, antes de levantar sus manos y sacudir su cabeza en negación — ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera quiero saberlo, sólo voy a seguir con lo mío.

El adolescente posó su mano en la puerta de su vehículo, abriéndolo para largarse de allí de una vez por todas. Dirigió su mirada hacia Derek, en espera de que el alfa haga algún comentario pero él solamente permaneció en silencio mientras lo observaba. Stiles comenzaba a incomodarse ante su mirada fija y, segundos después, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al percatarse de que el alfa miraba una parte en especial de su cuerpo: su muñeca vendada.  
— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —la pregunta no tardó en oírse.  
Stiles trataba de permanecer totalmente calmado. Lo último que quería era poner a prueba las habilidades para detectar mentiras de Derek.  
—Uhm… Un accidente —respondió mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su pulso no se acelere, aunque aquello sonara imposible de lograr.  
— ¿Qué tipo de accidente?  
Por supuesto que los planetas se habían alineado para garantizar su peor día, ya que por primera vez en la vida Derek parecía estar interesado en continuar hablando con él.  
—Me hice un corte arreglando el Jeep —trataba de ser rápido con sus respuestas, pero sonar natural a la vez—. Dios, ¿desde cuándo tienes tanto interés en mi?

Al parecer había escogido muy bien esa última frase, ya que el alfa solamente rodó sus ojos antes de marcharse de su lado.  
Él suspiró en alivio, antes de subirse a su carro y largarse de allí.

* * *

Stiles frotó sus ojos mientras permanecía sentado frente a su laptop. Después de dormir una merecida siesta sin pesadillas, había continuado con su tarea de reunir toda la información posible acerca de los hombres lobos. Luego de un par de horas, su búsqueda se fue desviando cada vez más hacia terrenos totalmente ficticios y sin sentido. Tal era así, que en ese momento se encontraba mirando la saga de _Crepúsculo_ sólo para tomar nota de las partes en que aparecía el licántropo.  
—De acuerdo, es suficiente por hoy —suspiró sin poder soportar un minuto más, mientras cerraba todas las pestañas de búsqueda.  
Hizo a un lado su laptop y masajeó suavemente sus sienes, bufando por lo bajo.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cuando levantó la vista, su padre estaba caminando hacia él con dos bolsas en su mano.  
—Hey, ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —Stiles preguntó mientras desocupaba la mesa para poder cenar en paz.  
—Bastante tranquilo —su padre respondió mientras dejaba las compras a su lado— ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio?  
—Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre —él susurró sin demasiado interés. No iba a decirle que fue tedioso, o al menos las primeras clases que sí cursó.  
Tomó las dos bolsas, sacando dos cajas de hamburguesas listas, dos refrescos y una enorme ración de papas fritas.  
— ¿Esto es lo único que has comprado? —cuestionó mientras metía su mano en la bolsa como si ésta no tuviera fondo.  
— ¿Qué más esperabas? —el Sheriff dejó salir una risa mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su hamburguesa en manos.  
—Una ensalada tal vez, para ti.  
Stiles observó como su padre bajó su comida, a la cual estaba a punto de darle un gran mordisco.  
—Oh, vamos. No me digas que vas a empezar.  
—Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico —el adolescente continuó, reprendiéndolo—. No te matará incorporar el color verde a tu dieta.  
—La hamburguesa tiene lechuga —su papá respondió, con una sonrisa de lado— ¿Puedes adivinar de qué color es?  
Ambos rieron en complicidad, y Stiles reposó su espalda en la silla mientras suspiraba.  
—De todas formas, la próxima vez pediremos algo más sano —susurró, haciéndole saber a su padre que no se libraría tan fácilmente de eso.

* * *

Para cuando el reloj marcó las 22:00 pm, Stiles ya estaba recostado en su cama observando el techo de su habitación. Definitivamente esa sería otra noche en vela, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso.  
Se incorporó de la cama y buscó en el cajón de su escritorio el pequeño calendario que guardaba. Tachó con un bolígrafo el día que había transcurrido, y al ver la fecha que estaba señalada con rojo suspiró.  
—Sólo dos semanas —susurró mientras volvía a guardar el calendario.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago a sabiendas de que en tan sólo quince días, la luna llena estaría en su máximo esplendor.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?_

 _Quiero dejarle un agradecimiento especial a las siguiente personas por dejar un review: **Riko-tan, Espigol** y **AliceB1402.**_  
 _Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea, y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado._

 _Como saben, cualquier review/critica constructiva/sugerencia es más que bienvenida y me ayuda mucho._


End file.
